


The Flat Above Gay’s the Word

by belfast_girl



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Family, Gay's the word, Home, Multi, gethin and jonathan family, gethin's flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfast_girl/pseuds/belfast_girl
Summary: The flat that was more than a flat it was a world of it own.





	The Flat Above Gay’s the Word

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

The Flat Above Gay’s the word book shop was a small, safe and slightly mad place. From the outside it looks like other the other shops and flats on the street. But on the inside, it was a whole different story: A true mix of Gethin and Jonathan. By just looking around you could spot the original furniture that Gethin had we he first move it, like the 1950’s kitchen cabinet and wooden table. After Jonathan start staying the flat start to change, more colour, more stuff, more chaos but the biggish change come after Jonathan move in. A double bed, two more sets of draws, extra chair in the living room and more colour and deafly more chaos. Jonathan loved to party and have parties and that start to show in the flat as well. In the way of a big range of records, louder posters and photos of friends on the walls. 

The flat had a more imported role in the gay world. It was a safe place for lost souls and broken hearts. Over the years so many people have stayed both Gethin and Jonathan had lost count. Some only few nights after flight with a girlfriend/ boyfriend. Other like Mark, Mike, Jeff and Steph it was more like a 2nd home, filled with love, warmth, food, alcohol and a new family. A family with two dads, between Gethin and Jonathan their got that coved. 

Majority of people just knot and walk in, help themselves to the kettle and cakes in the kitchen. The only room that really off limits was the main bedroom right at the top on the flat out of the way. 

Steph still has her key from went she lived there from went the world was big and scary.  
Mark still has clothes there both dresses and shirts. Both for taking on the world  
Mike still has a sleeping bag in the spare rooms from he is too tired from work and keeping up with Mark.  
Jeff still bruise cream in the bathroom and hair gel for after long nights out.  
And now Joe has a key spare key and a new family. 

The flat that was more than a flat it was a world of it own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave comments as this is my first go at writing and publication.


End file.
